powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Supremacy
The power to be perfectly aware of, familiar with and in control of one's bodily motions. Also Called *Bio-Feedback *Body Access/Control/Mastery *Body/Physical Superiority *Physical Motion Access/Control/Mastery *Physical Perfection/Potency *Self Mastery *Supernatural Body Coordination *Unrestricted Physical Motion Capabilities The user has (near) complete control over the movements and functions of one’s muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. Some users can control their flesh and blood to move at both their conscious and subconscious command, which allows them to take control over their motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). Applications *Accelerated Body **Accelerated Muscle Development *Adaptive Development **Adaptive Metabolism *Efficient Body **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Flawless Coordination *Maximum Concentration Capacity or Enhanced Concentration Capacity Techniques *''100% Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understand everything about one's body and how it works. *Autonomous Body Parts'' **''Anatomical Liberation'' *''Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. ***Bio-Magnetism Manipulation: Will the bio-magnetic field from one's body. *Body Recreation: Remake one's body from scratch. *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. *Body Chemistry Manipulation: Will the natural bodily solutions into action. **Adrenal Activation: Conscious control of one's Adrenalin secretion. **Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of one's endorphin secretion. *Bodily Fluid Manipulation: Conscious control of one's physiological excretions. *Bodily Rotation Manipulation: Control bodily rotations. *Bodily Vibration Manipulation: Control bodily vibrations. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. *Cardiology Manipulation: Adjust cardiac functions from slowing to accelerating pulses. **Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. **Vein Manipulation: Manipulate vein and arteries. *Cellular Activation: Consciously stimulate the cellular activity within one's own body. *Digestive Manipulation: Conscious commandeering of dietary assimilation process. *Eye Color Manipulation: Will the differences in eye colors. *Flowmotion: Fluidly move both in and out of combat. *Gender Transformation: Alter their own gender. *Genetic Access: Access the entire genetic code. *Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. *Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. *Instinct Manipulation:'' Bring instincts under voluntary conscious control to enable greater active/reactive motion and response. (Self only) *''Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will one's circulatory system to be reinforced. *Maximum Brain Capacity: Control over body grants an unlocking of mind. **Brain Augmentation: Mastering personal being enables conscious cognitive bolstering. *Metabolization: Use anything and everything as digestible resources. *Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own physical being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. *Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) **Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. **Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to the reversal of physical age. ***Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. ***Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. **Semi-Immortality/Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Replenishment: Replenish one's self from low energy. *Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhancing effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ***Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. **Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ***Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. **Unimpaired Activity: Be able move/act normally and unimpaired no matter the form of disability. ***Injury Immunity: Be unaffected by any harm to retain their ability to function on any level. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Change the color of once's skin. *Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. Associations *Body Manipulation **Brain Manipulation **Elasticity **Hair Manipulation **Joint Manipulation **Muscle Manipulation **Nail Manipulation **Skin Manipulation *Biological Manipulation **DNA Manipulation ***Cell Manipulation *Limiter Removal *Imaginative Condition *Intuitive Perception **Attack Prediction **Danger Intuition **Hypercognition **Pressure Point Intuition **Psychological Intuition **Tactical Analysis *Organic Manipulation **Evolution Manipulation **Health Manipulation *Personal Mastery *State of Mind **Body Language Analysis **Epiphany Inducement **Intuitive Precognition **Mind's Eye **Subliminal Messaging *Ultimate Jactitation *Unrestricted Movement Limitations *Involuntary actions or processes (like metabolic rate or heart rate) may or may not be controllable by the user. *Control of one's entirety may be nullified if the mind and body cannot communicate (i.e. the nerve clusters which link the brain to the body were to be disrupted somehow). *Overriding reflexes and instincts may lead to more vulnerabilities. Known Users Gallery Stanton_P.png|As a Hypercognitive, Stanton Parish (Alphas) has a perfect mind-to-body connection, allowing him to control his brain and everything the brain controls. GumballSeason2.png|Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) has complete mastery over his body through what he calls "the power of the mind over the flesh." supes_muscle_control1.jpg|Superman (DC Comics Pre-Crisis) has complete control over his own body, to the extent that he can voluntarily stop and accelerate his own heartbeat. MajinBooDaizenshuu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has complete mastery over his body, enabling him to stretch, shapeshift, liquefy, regenerate, and otherwise manipulate it. File:Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Prior to learning Auto-Pilot, Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) had complete control over her own body, even ignoring her own reflexes. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Genma (Ninja Scroll) has mastery over his body down to the tiniest bone and blood, and can reattach any severed limbs, even his head. File:Lucy_(Omni-Embodiment?).jpeg|After Lucy (Lucy) gained more percentage of her brain she became more intuitive of her own body and gained supremacy over herself, she has shown to be able to change her air length or hair color by simply willing it, as well as eye color. Karnak_Vol_1_3_Putri_Variant_Textless.jpg|Karnak Mander-Azur (Marvel Comics) Magister of the Attilan Tower of Wisdom and Inhuman royal family strategist, can willingly control his autonomic functions due to extreme Physical/Mental training. Gear Second by Monkey D. Luffy.gif|Through constant training with his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous control over his rubber body, able to consciously accelerate his blood pressure... Gear Third.png|...enlarging his rubber bones... Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|...and even muscle augmentation... Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Through lifelong physical and spiritual training Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) has attained absolute control over his body, through controlling his life energy, Ryu can perform physical augmentation and even celluar regeneration. Busou_Shoujo_Machiavellianism_Spirit_Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) has through extreme training gained total control of his body, allowing him to concentrate his physical power in a single point. Rakudai Ikki.png|Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi Eiyuutan) has trained his body to the uttermost limit, attaining absolute control over his physiological functions and giving him the ability to use Ittou Shura and Ittou Rasetsu. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers